A rather plotless conversation
by Kitheri
Summary: Alllrriiiiiight....a conversation between Sirius and Remus (as adults; I know, no fun)...without quotation marks or those handy things that tell you who's speaking. Enjoy!


  
Hey Sirius, can you grab that for me for a sec.?  
  
Sure.what is this? It weighs a ton!  
  
Something for the class; here, I've got it now. Thank you.  
  
Lord, Moony, why do you go to such pains? I mean, it's not that crucial.  
  
Would you rather I be like dear old Professor Binns?  
  
On second thought, let me help you with that.  
  
You're too kind.  
  
Hey, have you given any thought to that proposal I made a couple days ago.  
  
`To that proposal I made.' Sirius, you're sounding like Fudge. Yes, I have.  
  
You know the house is near the forest. And it's far enough away from anyone that might hear anything.unusual going on.  
  
Sirius, you know.No. I think we have to think in the interests of Harry. What's going to be best for him.  
  
I am thinking in his best interests! With all that schoolwork they're giving him, what could be better than having a teacher living in the house?  
  
Having a teacher living in the house that doesn't turn into a monster every month. How does that sound?  
  
Remus, you know you are not a monster. I know you are not a monster. Could a mere monster have ever scored a higher grade point average in DADA than someone like *me*? Uh...I mean, I think we could work this out, you know? You and I.we could make up for all that time we lost in those years. I feel like we've wasted most of our lives! Don't you think it's about time we started trying to pick up the pieces? I mean, I'm a godfather now. I'm learning responsibility. But I need your help, you most of all.  
  
That's very moving, Sirius.  
  
Now don't you dare go back into that cynical tone again. You're not an eleven year old without a friend in the world. You're thirty-seven years old, G-c forbid! And maybe Peter is a traitor. Maybe James and Lily are dead. But Harry is d*** good compensation in my eyes! He's the living proof of their existence; the only thing left that proves that the good lives we had weren't just a figment of our imaginations! He's the living reminder that there were better times. I can't leave you out of that! What kind of reason do you have to keep yourself from that?   
  
I guess some part of me doesn't want him to turn out like James.  
  
Whyever not?!  
  
James is dead, Sirius. Nothing is changing that. Nothing will ever change that. Not without getting in serious trouble with the Ministry, anyway.   
  
Ha.  
  
Harry is already in Voldemort's sights. Whether he comes back to full power or not is unknown. But if he does the fact remains that the first person he's going to go after is Harry.   
  
Then help me protect him! You're the best person around when it comes to Defense Against the Dark Arts! Everyone knows it! Dumbledore knows it!   
  
I can't. I'm not. Don't ask me, Sirius. Besides, I have a home for myself. You two need time to get to know each other.  
  
That's not good enough, Remus. Alright; I've seen this home of yours. You know how many times I've had to rescue you from that h***-hole? The times I've had to drag you out of there half-starved and frozen? You give your cloaks away to the first urchin you come across! You can't take care of yourself.  
  
Oh, is that it, Sirius? I can't take care of myself? And you and Harry would do a d*** sight better keeping me out of trouble? Well, I'll tell you this. I don't want your home. I don't want your perfect domesticity. James and Lily had it and I stayed as far away as possible. Not because I was the supposed traitor, oh no. I was suffocating in it! If you kept me in that kind of a place for more than a month, I'd go insane. It's not just the full moon, Sirius, it's all the time. I need space to be myself, unpestered by people people people. I need someplace where I can drop the charade. Can't you see?  
  
Remus, you were never like this before. You spent seven years here, remember? People people people.  
  
You remembered the graduation? You remember the summers? I loved it and I hated it and I was much younger then, Padfoot old friend. I'm sorry but I have to decline your offer.   
  
Remus.  
  
Don't even start.  
  
Well, you don't have to growl.you will come and visit?  
  
Of course I will! You don't even have to ask!  
  
That's.good then.   
  
Sorry.  
  
Don't be.  
  
Why not? I have a right.  
  
Here we go again.  
  
Wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
^ ^  
o o   
V  



End file.
